Tomato Flavored Kisses
by bubbleteadesu
Summary: Thirty kisses featuring Spain/Romano :D
1. Red

**Prompt:** Red  
**Characters/Pairings:** Spain/Romano  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Lovino liked the color red. It was the color of tomatoes and spaghetti. Antonio liked the color red too. But for completely different reasons.  
**Warning:** none  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Lovino liked the color red.

For one, it was the color of tomatoes when they were ripe and ready for picking.

It was also the color of the spaghetti Lovino was thinking of cooking for dinner as he picked the tomatoes. Meaty tomato sauce over al dente pasta with cheese on top. He could feel his mouth watering at the thought.

Red was also the color of the sunset now starting to color the tomato field. Though now that Lovino paused and observed the sky more carefully, it was actually leaning more towards a dark orange shade than a red one.

Well, it didn't matter to Lovino whether the sunset was red or orange or pink or whatever fucking color in the universe. He could leave the artists like Feliciano to ponder over that. Sunset only meant one thing at the moment: Antonio would be home soon.

And that meant Lovino had to hurry with his tomato picking if he wanted to surprise Antonio with a good spaghetti dinner.

But it seemed it was too late for that because Lovino soon felt familiar warm arms wrap around his waist.

"Lovinito! I didn't expect you to be here! I would have come home earlier if I knew." Antonio greeted cheerfully.

"You should have! I was waiting for you to come home and cook dinner for me." Lovino replied back irritably. "Look! I was so fucking hungry I was forced to prepare dinner for the two of us." "Forced," he emphasized after a brief (and thoughtful) pause, "you hear me,_forced_. It's not like I'll ever cook dinner for you or anything."

"Sorry, sorry." Antonio replied sheepishly. "But Lovino's cooking is always delicious so I'm excited!" He tried to reach for a tomato in Lovino's basket. "Oh and Lovi, do you like the color red?"

_Shit. Was he saying his thoughts out loud? _

"Don't think you can distract me and steal a tomato with such a stupid question." Lovino snapped, slapping Antonio's hand away. "Why'd you ask anyway?"

"Because I heard Lovino mumbling 'something something red something something'." Antonio replied. (Or more like cooed like that was the _cutest_ thing in the world.)

"I do like the color red." Lovino snapped back (a little too defensively). "Got a problem with that?"

"Of course not!" Antonio replied cheerfully. "I like the color red too! It's the color of love, of passion, and of-"

Antonio paused. And Lovino felt something _move_ in that pause. Something like the world suddenly shifting or the gears in Antonio's brain suddenly moving. _Oh, Lord. _

And then, before Lovino could react, Antonio turned Lovino around to face him. And then, before Lovino could ask what the _hell_ was happening, Antonio bent forward and kissed him.

And then Lovino found himself pulling Antonio closer, deeper, refusing to let go, but _fuck_ he still had to cook dinner and the tomatoes in the basket balanced on his arm were about to fall but Antonio had made him wait so _fucking_ long and he had to claim his reward. Because when Lovino said he was hungry, he wasn't just hungry for _food_.

In some world far far away, a tomato fell to the ground with a splat.

"Oh _fuck_." Lovino swore, blushing furiously. "Look what you've done, you stupid bastard! Now we're one less tomato for spaghetti." Then he ran off towards Antonio's house, face burning and mouth foaming with Italian curses.

Antonio grinned to himself. He liked the color red too. It was the color of love, of passion…and of Lovino's face right after he'd kiss him.


	2. Radio Cassette Player

**Prompt:** Radio Cassete Player  
**Characters/Pairings:** Spain/Romano  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary: **AU; Lovino is a security guard for the Hetalia Corporation who is currently on night patrol. Antonio is a somewhat eccentric and very cheerful employee who likes spending his overtime _not_ working. In an unexpected turn of events, they find themselves dancing the tango...and sharing an unexpected kiss.  
**Warning:** none  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

"Tch. This job is so fucking stupid." Lovino muttered under his breath. He wouldn't take this job as a security guard for the Hetalia Corporation if he didn't need the money so fucking badly. It was one of the stupidest jobs in the world, at least in his opinion. It, after all, only required him to stand by the main entrance of the building and open the door for all the busy employees (as if they couldn't open the fucking door themselves, damn them) with this _smile_ plastered on his face, as if everything was fucking alright.

And to make things worse, there was no room for a siesta in this job. How can anyone live without a _siesta_? Dammit.

And tonight, the guard on night shift had decided to go and get sick. So now, Lovino had to do the night rounds too. Fuck his life.

Lovino tried to whistle to pass away the time and think of lalala happy thoughts as he walked down the dark hallway but he couldn't. (He wasn't like his idiot brother, who was all happy and sunshine and shit like that.)

"Well," he thought to himself as he reached the end of the third floor corridor, "at least this building only has five floors." (Which was actually weird for a building that houses a so-called corporation but he wasn't going to fucking complain about that anymore.)

He was about to go on up the stairs at the end of the corridor and proceed to the fourth floor when something caught his ear. It was only faint but Lovino could hear the fast furious notes and feel its beat.

Slowly, he backtracked until he reached the source of the music. It came from the office directly beside the staircase.

"Oh, it's _him_." Lovino muttered with a roll of his eyes. On the few nights that he was on patrol, Lovino would always see Antonio Fernandez Carriedo's office still occupied while everyone else's were already empty, their occupants long gone home.

And the weird thing was, in the few times that Lovino had been inside Antonio's office (Lovino blushed involuntarily at this), he had never seen Antonio _working_. The fucking idiot.

The door suddenly opened, to Lovino's surprise.

"Oh it's you, Lovino!" Antonio greeted him with a huge grin on his face. "Come in, come in!"

Without waiting for a reply, Antonio pulled Lovino in his office, with the other man spluttering and cursing furiously.

* * *

Lovino flopped down on one of the armchairs in front of Antonio's desk. There was a basket of tomatoes on one corner of his desk, papers scattered all over it (the desk, not the tomatoes) and cassette tapes on top of the whole mess. He added his flashlight to the cluttered heap.

And Antonio was seated behind his desk, eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face.

And the music was still playing, fast, fiery, unpredictable, filled with passion. Only one thing can sound like that.

"Is that the tango?" Lovino asked, pretending to study the tomatoes in the basket.

Antonio opened his eyes and gave Lovino a long surprised stare. Slowly, a smile spread on his face. "Yes, it is! How did you know?"

Lovino shrugged nonchalantly. "I used to live next door to a dance instructor who taught it." (Said neighbor once attempted to teach the tango to Lovino but Antonio didn't need to know about that.)

Lovino tried to grab a tomato from the basket but Antonio suddenly stood up and, without warning, pulled Lovino out of his seat.

"Let's dance then." He said cheerfully.

"D-damn you!" Lovino spluttered out. "I don't dance the fucking tango!"

"Then I'll teach you!" Antonio replied. He had already wrapped his arm around Lovino's waist and clasped their hands together.

Then they danced, cramped office space notwithstanding. And as Lovino spun around, he realized that _maybe_, once you learned how to dance the tango, you just never forget. It's the music he guessed. It was always there, running through your veins.

(Fuck, when did he get this reflective?)

"You're a great dancer, Lovino." Antonio whispered in Lovino's ear. "You just need a strong partner."

"You sound like you know so much about me." Lovino whispered back.

"Maybe I do." Antonio replied cheerfully.

"Stalker."

Antonio laughed. Then, before Lovino could catch his breath, Antonio dipped him backwards, lower and lower until he thought he was going to touch the ground.

But Antonio pulled him back up again before he did and Lovino realized belatedly that he was going too _fucking_ fast, his heart beating hard against his chest and then-

His lips met Antonio's.

Quickly, Lovino pulled away, eyes glaring angrily at Antonio, his face blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Antonio exclaimed, eyeing Lovino with concern.

"I-I have to go." Lovino muttered, avoiding Antonio's gaze. "I'm on night patrol so I can't linger any longer."

Quickly, Lovino grabbed his flashlight from the desk and ran out of the door. He tried his hardest not to look back. Because, if he did, he might miss those arms around him. And those lips against his.

_end_


End file.
